Orgullo de Príncipe
by YoSoyUnInsectoDeVegeta
Summary: El reino Saiyajin es exterminado por Frederick Cold , el monarca que buscaba expandir su imperio por medio de las guerras. Vegeta es el único sobreviviente al ataque del emperador ¿Qué pasará cuando Vegeta crezca y se convierta en un hombre? ¿Vengará la muerte de su padre y el exterminio de su gente?
1. Capítulo I - La destrucción de un reino

Capítulo I - La destrucción de un reino

Cinco años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de el príncipe saiyajin. Una gran ceremoñia se aproximaba. Lo que nadie esperaba era que , una estúpida deuda entre dos grandes monarcas , arruinaría el quinto cumpleaños de joven Vegeta.

-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de ambos reinos — Saiyajin y Winterland — dos hombres encapuchados discutían sobre una vieja deuda , que ya era hora de ser pagada.

— Rey Vegeta , un infortunio tener que hallarnos en estas condiciones , ¿Verdad? — dijo una voz masculina peculiar proveniente de la penumbra nocturna.

— Frederick Cold , coincido contigo — masculló una silueta iluminada por tenues rayos de luna , lo único que alumbraba esa delicada luz era el cabello en punta ; el rostro ; y la vestimenta real , bajo un sobretodo, del monarca de la gran potencia saiyajin — Y todo esto culpa de una mísera deuda.

— ¡Para tí será mísera! , a mi me debes varias piezas de oro , mi querido amigo — dijo la autoridad máxima de Winterland — ¿Qué esperas para devolver lo que me pertenece?

— Sólo dame unas semanas más , por favor , sabes que no he podido reunir las piezas suficientes — suplicó el Gran Rey Vegeta — Mis súbditos no han pagado los impuestos a tiempo y la próxima recaudación es el día anterior al cumpleaños de mi hijo . Deberás esperar sólo unas semanas.

— Está bien , pero si no tienes lo que debes , pagarás de otra forma — amenazó Frederick.

Pasaron las semanas y Frederick fue a buscar sus pertenencias y al encontrarse a un monarca suplicando más tiempo , no optó por más que volver a su reino y convocar a su ejército.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta despertó algo emocionado por su cumpleaños. Era la primera vez que harían un gran festejo en su nombre, para un saiyajin , llegar a esa edad , significa comenzar con los entrenamientos para ser un gran guerrero para brindarle protección al reino y para el pueblo , era causa de festejarlo.

El salón de baile estaba decorado con elegancia por los mejores diseñadores del reino . En una gran mesa , había un gran pastel y varios postres deliciosos , y en otra de semejante tamaño , un gran banquete , suficiente para alimentar a todos los habitantes .

— ¡Padre! ¡Padre! — decía el niño mientras buscaba a su padre en su trono , cuando lo encontró liberó toda esa emoción saltándole y abrazándolo tiernamente. El mayor lo apartó.

— No es digno de un guerrero y mucho menos de un príncipe dar abrazos , ¡Es de débil! , y tu , hijo mío , no eres ni serás un débil — regañó a su pequeño hijo , a su modelo a escala , dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—Está bien papá , no más abrazos — dijo algo apenado el niño . Luego su mueca cambió a una alegre — ¿Recuerdas que ocurre hoy?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Si me lo recordabas cada vez que me cruzabas! , es tu cumpleaños número 5 , hijo mío , hoy empezarás tu entrenamiento . Pero , primero lo primero , debes alistarte , en media hora el poblado entero de los saiyajin estarán reunidos en el gran salón.

—Está bien , Padre — y dicho eso , corrió a prepararse.

Vegeta ya se había aseado y se encontraba vistiéndose en su cuarto. Sólo quince minutos y el palacio estaría repleto de músicos , chefs , mozos y las figuras más destacadas de la nobleza.

Cuando acabó se dirigió a el gran salón a ver como estaban las cosas , si todo estaba en órden . Pero no encontró lo que esperaba. Su padre yacía en el suelo , al lado de el pastel . Todo estaba arruinado. La decoración fue destrozada . Vegeta no sabía que hacer , no se permitiría llorar , era de débil. Nunca había enfrentado cosa peor.

De pronto , apareció un sujeto de cabellos blancos y ojos morados y el pequeño, conteniendo las lágrimas , se dirigió a ese sujeto misterioso .

—¿Quién es usted? — cuestionó con frialdad.

—Yo soy Frederick Cold , Rey de Winterland y tú debes ser el pequeño Príncipe Vegeta.

—¿Sabe usted Sr. qué le ha pasado a mi padre? — dijo Vegeta , con la esperanza de escuchar "Le dió un infarto" o "Se asfixió".

—Lo maté. Me debía algo , no me lo dió , le advertí y no se percató de ello. Sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos , su reino fue exterminado y tú eres el único sobreviviente de nuestro ataque.

Vegeta estaba estupefacto.

—...

—Sé que no serás la misma mierda que él , por eso te dejé con vida. Espero que no lo eches a perder— murmuró.

—Gracias señor , no seré como él — afirmó el joven y luego añidió — Pero , ¿Dónde viviré? El reino ha sido destruido y hoy tendría que haber comenzado a entrenar — protestó con lástima.

—Quédate tranquilo , no te deje vivo para que mueras a la interperie . Vivirás en mi palacio . Te adoptaré como sobrino y con respecto a los entrenamientos , entrenarás dos o más veces al día.

—Muchas gracias Sr. , juro que no lo desepcionaré.


	2. Capítulo II - Quince años más tarde

Capitulo II - Quince años más tarde.

Vegeta tenía recién cumplidos los 20 años y era uno de los soldados más importantes del reino de Winterland . Sus habilidades habían aumentado y desde el día de su cumpleaños esperaba el día en el que se convirtiera más poderoso que su llamado "Tío".

Entrenaba arduamente casi todo el día. En los entrenamientos, convivía con todos esos bastardos que eran un estorbo más en su vida. Se comportaban como imbéciles por el hecho de impresionar a el "insecto" que se hacía llamar su rey. Detestaba eso. Odiaba que tuvieran la obseción de llamar la atención de alguien que no les daría un vaso de agua aunque se estuvieran muriendo de sed y si lo haría , lo haría por necesidad. Pensaba que Frederick lo había dejado vivo por el simple hecho de saber que le sería útil para su ejército de sabandijas. Y no se equivocó.

Las rutinas en los días de Vegeta no se alteraban . Despertaba , desayunaba , entrenaba , almorzaba , entrenaba , merendaba , entrenaba , cenaba , bañaba y dormía . Básicamente entrenaba y se alimentaba . Sólo en la cena se cruzaba con el monarca y discutía sobre tácticas de batalla , nuevas tierras para conquistar y había uno que otro encuentro violento.

Ésa noche , el orgulloso príncipe se enfrentó con Frederick otra vez. Pero nunca se había enfrentado a el de tal manera.

—¡Eres un imbécil! — exclamó el mayor de cabellos blancos — No lo puedo creer , te crié , te protegí , te entrené y es así como me lo pagas , con tus estúpidas ideas de atacar el reino Dorado para saquearles sus recursos y quedarnos con sus tierras , dime , ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? Muy bien sabes que somos inferiores a ellos.

—¿Y eso qué? Somos más numerosos , no podrán con nosotros.

—JAJAJAJA— rió con sarcasmo Frederick — ¿Quieres preguntarle al ejército que encabezas? Seguro se negarán a ir . No son más que unos maricas.

—Veamos eso — desafió el orgulloso

Se dirigieron hacia donde cenaban los soldados para cuestionarles que tan débiles eran. El mayor hizo su majestuosa entrada y los presentes en el comedor se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia a su autoridad.

—Buenas noches , Majestad — pronunciaron al unisono.

—Agh , no vine para que se hagan los fieles a mí haciendo sus ridículas reverencias — bufó el rey — El estúpido que los dirige piensa que son capaces de ir hasta el reino Dorado a atacar.

Los hombres se dirigían miradas llenas de miedo entre ellos . Nadie respondía hasta que uno tomó coraje y dijo nervioso:

—Se-señor Frederick , n-no somos lo su-suficientemente fuertes para atacar a esa g-gran potencia.

—¿Alguno tiene oposición alguna a lo que dice su compañero?—cuestionó Frederick.

El silencio que hubo en ese comedor pareció eterno. Vegeta estaba muy molesto . No contaba con que sus soldados fueran pateticamente cobardes. Frederick volteó hacia el de cabellos en punta y le dió un fuerte golpe , haciéndolo quedar en ridículo frente a todo su ejército. No supo que hacer más que ir a su cuarto , pero con la frente en alto.

Al llegar a su habitación , se fue a dar un baño para quitar las toxinas de su cuerpo y mientras lo hacía pensaba.

"Maldito insecto , ¿Cómo se atreve? Ya me las pagará " Y sonrió malevolamente. Terminó de bañarse y se fue a dormir.

El primer rayo de sol iluminó su cara e hizo que este despertara . Cambió su posición para contemplar la calidez que reflejaba la gran estrella en su alcoba . "¡Qué suerte! ¡Hoy entrenaré en las montañas y no con esos imbéciles!" .

Depronto , una de las mucamas golpeó la puerta.

—Príncipe Vegeta — gritó del otro lado de la puerta — Príncipe Vegeta.

"Agh , esa maldita plebeya otra vez . Arruina un tranquilo momento con sus alaridos."

—Dios , ¡Cómo gritas! Entra de una vez — exigió el príncipe con mala gana.

La mujer entró en la habitación con una gran bandeja en sus manos. La reposó sobre la amplia cama de su majestad.

—Aquí tiene señor , disculpe las molestias .

—Hump — pronunció el guerrero .

La mucama se fue de la habitación y Vegeta empezó a arrazar con toda la bandeja . Frutas , tostadas , cereales y varias cosas más. Cuando acabó se puso su armadura , agarró su espada y se fue hacia las montañas.

Eligió el camino más largo para apreciar la naturaleza que lo rodeaba . Veía los árboles con detenimiento , obserbando cada detalle . Visualizó un grupo de aves muy bellas que se dirigían hacia el norte y varios animales más. Le faltaba un poco para llegar a las montañas , pero se recosto sobre una roca y fijó la vista en el cielo. Contempló como el viento arrastraba a las nubes detenidamente , como si pasearan .

A Vegeta le encantaban esa clase de días . Podía encontrar la paz en sí . Meditaba sobre como habría sido su reino si no hubiese sido destruido . Era doloroso sumirse en el recuerdo de lo que aquella vez fue su hogar . Era doloroso saber que de una sola forma se sentiría bien . Sólo una . Matar a Sir Frederick Cold . Algún día lo haría.

El príncipe dejó la reflexión y siguió su camino hacia las montañas. Cuando llegó sacó la espada de su funda y comenzó a atacar a un rival invisible . Así estuvo varias horas . Se pasó el día entero allí , despejado de todo tipo de cargas . No soldados, ni "tíos" falsos que soportar.

Cuando el crepúsculo se hizo notar , Vegeta decidió que ya era hora de irse al palacio , pero esta vez , iría por el camino corto. Este no era tan hermoso como el otro , pero este tenía mucho hambre y quería llegar rápido . Era muy tenebroso , pero al príncipe no le daba miedo . Sólo algo le daba una fobia más grande que cualquier otra cosa , los gusanos. De pronto , vio algo muy grande para ser lo que el creía. Era una larva de aproximadamente de diez centimetros de largo y 5 de ancho . El guerrero se espantó , desenfundó su espada y rebano al bicho en varios pedazos.

—¡AGH! ¡Maldito insecto! — exclamó — ¡MUERE!

Debería estar agradecido de que nadie lo observó . Lo hubiese puesto en una situación muy embarazosa. Decidió seguir su recorrido hacia su hogar.

Cuando llegó no hizo más que ir al comedor a pedirles a las sirvientas su cena.

—Buenas noches señoras — saludó con gentileza , lo que hizo que las muchachas se asombraran — ¿Me podrían preparar la cena? Es que no he comido en todo el día y quiero irme temprano a dormir .

—No hay problema , señor — respondieron al unisono.

—¿Qué desea cenar , majestad? — cuestionó una sirvienta de baja estatura y un poco gordita.

—Creo que comeré un poco de todo — contestó manteniendo el tono gentil — gracias.

— De nada señor — enunciaron al unisono las mucamas.

El príncipe se retiró de la habitación y fue a bañarse. Estaba muy sucio y sudado . Tenía manchas de tierra por todo el cuerpo y algunos raspones que se había hecho en alguna de sus caídas. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en transpiración. Se metió en la bañera y comenzó a sacarse la suciedad de todo su organismo. Una vez que terminó escuchó que golpeaban la puerta . Se puso algo de ropa y fue a abrir .

—¿Si? — interrogó .

—Señor , ya está su cena.

—Bajo en un segundo.

Vegeta acabó de arreglarse y fue a cenar. Era un gran banquete , carnes , pastas , ensaladas y de postre un pastel de chocolate. No sabía por donde empezar , hasta que se decidió por la carne . Cuando no había más que comer , se fue a dormir.


	3. Capítulo III - Más invasores

Capítulo III - Más invasores

Despertó con un sonido muy peculiar. Afuera parecía haber una batalla. Vegeta no vasiló , se puso su armadura y agarró su espada. Al bajar las escaleras , se encontró con un Frederick Cold completamente destruido en el piso. El guerrero estaba muy feliz por eso , pero le molestaba que no hubiese sido el quien lo haya acabado.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Tendría que haber sido YO quien destruyera a Frederick! ¡Agh! — gritó a todo pulmón el príncipe.

Se ve que guerreros de otro reino oyeron sus gritos y fueron a ver que ocurría . Eran cuatro ; El primero era bajito , calvo y cabezón ; El segundo era más alto , tenía una apariencia similar a la de Vegeta , pero con cabellos más alborotados y menos esbelto que este ; El tercero era de estatura media , cabellos largos y rebeldes y tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo ; El cuarto era el más alto , era calvo y tenía una apariencia tranquila.

El segundo se acerco a Vegeta y dijo con una voz simpática y tranquila:

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Goliatt! No queremos iniciar una batalla , solo vinimos a acabar con ese tipo — enunció y señaló al monarca — Era un masacrador de reinos inocentes y vinimos a hacer que acabe con su reinado del terror y brindar prosperidad a otros.

—Sabemos que no tienes nada que ver con él y que fuiste una de sus victimas en una de sus matanzas — pronunció el más bajito.

—Ya no queda nada de su imperio y tu eres el único sobreviviente — declaró Goliatt algo apenado.

— Hump ,no es la primera vez que soy el único que sobrevive —expuso el Saiyajin.

—Es duro escuchar eso — dijo el que compartía apariencias con él— ¿Quieres venir a Willowstone? Allí es mucho más tranquilo.

— Hump , ¿Y cómo se yo que ustedes no son como Frederick? — tituveó el príncipe.

—Te lo aseguramos , no somos así , ni lo seremos — aseguró el tercero.

—Agh , está bien - articuló el orgulloso — sólo dejenme ir por mis cosas.

El príncipe fue a toda velocidad a su cuarto . Cogió sus armaduras y sus prendas y las puso en un bolso que había en un mueble.

También fue al establo del reino en donde estaba su caballo , que para él era el animal más majestuoso que podría existir . Era muy bello , su trote era esbelto . Se podría decir que era como un amigo para Vegeta . Su nombre era Kinnot. Su jinete le colocó la montadura y se dirgió a donde se encontraban Goliatt y los otros guerreros misteriosos del imperio de Willowstone.

—Ya estoy , vámonos— ordenó el orgulloso sobre su caballo.

—Está bien. Pero el reino de Willowstone se encuentra a dos días de aquí — pronunció el más alto.

—Agh , por mí no se preocupen. Soy el más poderoso que pisó este reino. O lo que queda de él — bufó con una tonada que se pasaba de orgullosa.

—Partiremos ahora y pararemos en algún bosque para descansar— opinó el de la cicatriz.

—Por cierto , no sé el nombre de ninguno de ustedes excepto de ése — articuló señalando a Goliatt.

—Yo soy Kristian — se presentó el de baja estatura.

—Yo Yannick — anunció el de cabellos largos.

—Tobías Samuel Hernán , pero solo dime Tobías — pidió el más alto.

—Yo soy Goliatt — dijo el de cabellos alborotado con simpatía.

—¡Eso ya lo sé imbécil!— exclamó irritado Vegeta — Igual no tienes pinta de portar ese nombre. Tienes pinta de ser un saiyajin .

—Wow , que carácter ¿Qué es saiyajin? ¿Acaso se come? — interrogó el muy inocente.

—No idiota , saiyajins son los nacidos en el reino Saiyajin . Yo soy el príncipe de ese imperio — declaró orgulloso de su título.

—Puede ser . La verdad es que fui adoptado y el señor que me encontró vio que tenía un medallón que decía Karrott — mencionó.

—¿Karrott? ¡Ese es nombre saiyajin!— voceó el príncipe —¿Cuantos años tienes , Karrott?

—Dieciocho — pronunció.

—Quizás no estuviste cuando Frederick destruyó nuestras tierras.

—Es razonable.

—Bueno , basta de hablar de genética y vámonos — exigió Yannick impaciente.

—Agh , está bien insecto — soltó Vegeta.

Partieron de Winterland y como mencionó Yannick , llegaron en dos días. Al llegar se dirigieron al castillo. Goliatt le explicó a Vegeta que su amiga era la Princesa de Willowstone y que ellos trabajaban para ella y sus padres . El príncipe estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo esos inútiles podrían ser amigos de la realeza?


	4. Capítulo IV - Primer encuentro

Capítulo IV - Primer encuentro

Los guerreros llevaron a Vegeta con su amiga y este quedó impactado por lo que vio. Era una joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años , de ojos azules como el mar y cabellos del mismo color del cielo. Era una muy bella mujer.

De pronto Yannick se abalanzó hacia la mujer y le dio un tierno abrazo.

—¡Oh Yannick! ¡Volviste con vida!— exclamó alegremente la princesa.

—Sí Bulma ,he hecho lo posible para volver a verte- pronunció las palabras con romanticismo y le dio un beso.

—¡Bulma!— saludó Goliatt— trajimos un nuevo amigo.

Vegeta se hizo notar dando varios pasos hacia la soberana.

—Bienvenido a Willowstone. Veo que tu hogar fue destruido y fue culpa mia por haber mandado a matar a Cold , así que te daré acilo en mi hogar — ofreció la muchacha amablemente.

—Hump , está bien — aceptó el caballero.

—También veo que no tienes el carácter de mis guerreros— observó la peliazul.

—Yo no soy un simple guerrero , soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin y eso me hace más superior que esos — reprochó lanzando una fugaz mirada a los soldados.

—¿Príncipe? Wow , no creí que tuvieras ese título. Pensé que Goliatt te tuvo lástima y te trajo para que no quedes sólo — dijo Bulma con incredulidad— Si eres un príncipe , ¿Dónde esta tu reino?

—Lo destruyó Frederick — intervino Kristian.

—Pero , si no tienes súbditos que gobernar , ¿Cómo te haces llamar príncipe? — cuestionó la princesa con ironía.

—Karrott es uno de mis súbditos — respondió Vegeta.

—¿Karrott?— preguntó sorprendida la soberana— ¿Quién es Karrott?

—Soy yo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi abuelito me encontró con una medalla que decía eso? Resulta que no estuve cuando Cold atacó mi ciudad natal — aseveró Goliatt.

—Ah , ya veo . Príncipe de un súbdito . Dos si contamos a tu hijo Goliatt — mencionó dirigiéndose a su amigo y soltando una risilla.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Por mis venas corre sangre azul! — clamó el príncipe alterado.

—Dejemos la charla para otro día . Te presentaré a mis padres y te llevaré a tu habitación — propuso Bulma tratando de calmar a su nuevo huésped.

—Mejor nos vamos . Estamos muy cansados . Fueron dos largos días — mencionó Tobías.

—Está bien. Adiós chicos — Se despidió la muchacha de azules cabellos saludando a cada uno de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron , Bulma tomó a Vegeta del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación. El príncipe se safó del agarre de la mujer siendo un poco brusco.

—Auch— se quejó la peliazul — ¡Sé más delicado!

—Perdona — se disculpó algo avergonzado Vegeta.

—No importa — dijo masajeandose donde le dolía. Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Observó que el caballero se quedó firme en donde se había disculpado con ella. —¿Qué esperas? ¡Sígueme!

El príncipe la alcanzó y juntos se dirigieron a un cuarto lleno de libreros repletos de cualquier tipo de libro , con varios sillones y divanes . En dos de los sillones se encontraban los reyes de Willowstone , que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta , voltearon a ver quien era.

—¡Bulma! ¿Quién es ese apuesto muchacho? — cuestionó la madre de la princesa lanzándole a Vegeta una mirada coqueta.

—Ah , mamá , el es Vegeta . Será nuestro nuevo huésped —aclaró Bulma.

—No será un nuevo novio tuyo y no nos querrás decir ¿No? —preguntó curiosamente la mujer mayor.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo crees eso? Yo tengo una relación estable con Yannick — expresó Bulma algo irritada ante el comentario de su madre.

—Bueno , sólo decía... Quizás ya estabas aburrida de estar con el mismo joven tantos años... Además , el joven Vegeta es mucho más atractivo que Yamick .

—Es Yannick mamá . Y no , Yannick es muchísimo más lindo que él — comparó señalando a Vegeta.

—¡Pero míralo nada más!— chilló y caminó hacia a el príncipe— ¡Mira esos ojos azabache tan hermosos! ¡Y ese cabello en punta! Es mucho más prolijo que el de tu pareja ¿Quién es tu estilista? ¿Cómo consigues que tu cabellera tenga esa forma tan peculiar?— aturdió al caballero con sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estilista? — interrogó Vegeta confundido.

—Ah , ya sé . Tu belleza es natural querido — observó la mujer para luego posar su mirada en la de su hija — Deja ya a ese guerrero , Bulmita. Este fortachón es mucho mas guapo.

—¡Ni loca!— chilló ahora Bulma.

—Está bien , con el tiempo cambiarás de parecer — articuló la reina algo deprimida por no tener la posibilidad de tener un yerno tan bello.

Vegeta observaba la situación algo desconcertado . "¡Qué mujer tan vulgar!" pensaba el muchacho.

—Querida , no te apenes , Yanack parece ser un buen chico — masculló el rey levantándose se su asiento y yendo hacia donde se encontraba parada su esposa para consolarla.

—¡Es Yannick! — dijo por enésima vez la chica.

—Cierto , Yannick — corrigió el hombre adulto.

—Papá , el es Vegeta — repitió Bulma , pero esta vez para su padre.

—Si , ya lo había escuchado — parleó el soberano — Mucho gusto joven — enunció estirando su mano para estrecharla con el príncipe.

—Hump— bufó Vegeta sin corresponder la bienvenida del rey.

—Veo que tu amigo tiene un carácter muy peculiar. Debe ser rudo. Le gustará la sala de entrenamiento — aseguró el mayor.

—¿Sala de entrenamiento? — reiteró Vegeta esperando respuestas.

—Es una sala con la nueva tecnología diseñada por mi padre —explicó Bulma.

—Ya veo — aseveró el saiyajin.

—Puedes usarla cuando gustes— ofreció el padre de la chica.

—Hump— asintió el príncipe . Estaba feliz por la oportunidad de entrenar sólo , pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

—Vegeta , ven te llevaré a tu cuarto - propuso la muchacha - Te bañarás y bajarás a cenar , ¿Te parece?

—Hump— soltó el caballero en forma de aceptación.

Salieron de la gran sala y Bulma condujo a Vegeta por un gran pasillo hasta que chocaron con una escalera . Subieron y la peliazul abrió una de las tantas puertas que había en esa planta .

—Aquí es - indicó al príncipe — La comida estará lista en media hora. Pasaré por ti y luego te mostraré las instalaciones.

—Está bien — aceptó impaciente por asearse el guerrero.

—Nos vemos — se despidió Bulma alejándose de Vegeta.

"Que bien luce" pensó el saiyajin haciendo honor a el vestido rojo pasión que portaba la muchacha. "¿Qué piensas? Agh , ese Karrott me estará contagiando su estupidez" dijo para sí.

Miró la habitación que se le había sido asignada . Era mucho más lujosa que la de Winterland. Tenía vista a el patio frontal del palacio , lleno de fuentes y adornado con flores de todos colores . Estaba decorada con adornos y cuadros colgaban de sus paredes , todo encajaba a la perfección , dándole al cuarto una delicadeza encantadora. Había una puerta , que posiblemente era la del baño. Vegeta curoseó un poco y la abrió . Se encontró con una tina , un inhodoro y un lavamanos que hacían juego . Se desvistió y comenzó a bañarse . Al terminar se colgó una toalla que cubría su zona inferior y se dirigió al exterior del tocador. En un armario que estaba próximo a la cama halló un montón de prendas . Se puso las más acordes a su tamaño y esperó la llegada de su anfitriona.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Estás listo? — preguntó la voz de la joven a través de la puerta.

—¡YA VOY! — gritó Vegeta.

El príncipe salió de la habitación muy arreglado , estaba mucho más prolijo que antes . Bulma lo ojeó un par de veces y después reaccionó y fue hacia el gran comedor. En la mesa estaba sentado el Señor Briefs en la cabecera de la mesa , lo que significaba que la señora Briefs se sentaría en el otro extremo , lo que también significaba que los jóvenes estarían enfrentados. No era una mesa muy larga , por lo cual el saiyajin no tendría que escuchar gritos de una punta a la otra.

Todos estaban ya sentados menos la irritante madre de Bulma , que pronto apareció con un gran banquete entre sus manos . Cuando al fin terminó de traer los deliciosos platillos , tomó asiento.

—¡Esta es una cena de bienvenida! — exclamó muy alegre la mujer. Comenzó a llenar las copas de los presentes con el vino más reciente de la cosecha — ¡Brindemos por el joven Vegeta!

Todos brindaron con la señora , incluso el saiyajin aunque de muy mala gana. Cenaron hasta estar satisfechos y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez en su cuarto , Vegeta se higienizó y se puso un pijama de seda que había sobre la cama. Se recostó en la cama y no pudo ganarle al sueño. No había descansado bien en el viaje hacia Willowstone . Estaba rendido.


	5. Capítulo V - ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Capítulo V - ¡Ábrete sésamo!

Vegeta despertó con la cara iluminada por los brillantes rayos del sol. Se puso algo de ropa que había traído consigo en el bolso y se asomó por la ventana para ver como la luz natural caía sobre las hermosas flores del jardín. Tenía mucho hambre , tanta que se comería la comida suficiente como para un regimiento de granaderos. Su estómago rugía ruidosamente , y eso hizo que el príncipe bajara a pedir el desayuno a la irritante mujer rubia.

Como al bajar no encontró a nadie , decidió ir en busca de Bulma , cuya habitación quedaba junto a la de él , cosa que había observado el día anterior mientras que iba a su cuarto. Al llegar posó su oído en la puerta para verificar si la muchacha estaba dormida y al oir una respiración suave y pausada , descubrió que la chica se encontrada sumida en sus sueños . Pero el guerrero no le dió importancia y golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

—¡Princesita de cuarta! ¡Despiertate! ¿Qué diablos esperas? — exclamó Vegeta.

Bulma estaba muy cansada , se había quedado despierta hasta tarde leyendo libros y había perdido la nosión del tiempo. Cuando oyó una voz masculina atravesar la puerta en una tonalidad tan alta se despertó.

—Hmm ¿Quién es? — preguntó la chica confundida ante la desconocida voz del caballero. Todavía no la tenía incorporada.

—Soy yo , muchacha estúpida — bufó el galán.

—¿Vegeta? — dijo dándose cuenta de quien estaba detrás de la puerta era su huésped — Espera , ¿A quién llamas estúpida , principito?—

—Hump , ¡¿Principito?! Agh , mujer vulgar — respondió alterado el orgulloso.

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja — rió a todo pulmón la princesa mientras que se vestía con un vestido no muy largo color rosa. Cuando acabó abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Vegeta muy enojado cruzado de brazos apoyado en el umbral de su puerta. Al verlo se preguntaba por qué el Príncipe la había despertado — Oye Vegeta , ¿Qué precisabas?

—¿No es muy obvio? ¿Quieres que muera de inanición? ¡Son las 8:30 y el Príncipe de los Saiyajin todavía no ha desayunado! ¿Tan vulgar eres que te despiertas a estas horas?¡ Alguien de la realeza se despierta a las 6:00 ! — riñó el saiyajin muertísimo de hambre a la muchacha.

—Está bien , me quedé leyendo algo ... Espera , ¿Qué tengo que estar dándote explicaciones a tí? ¡Tu no me llegas ni a los talones como figura real! — le gritó a su huésped iniciando así una batalla verbal.

—¿Quién dice eso? ¿Tus papis? — ironizó el guerrero para después reirse de su comentario burlonamente.

—El gran reino que dirijo , principito — respondió presumiendo su gran cantidad de súbditos — Oh , perdona , olvidé que tan solo tenías dos súbditos.

—¿Y eso qué? Tenga o no súbditos , ¡Yo soy Príncipe de lo que fue el grandísimo y poderoso reino Saiyajin! — atacó el saiyajin.

—Lo que fue — contraatacó Bulma soltando una leve risita. Vegeta penetró a la soberana con sus ojos color azabache , dejándola con algo de miedo dentro. A cualquier persona perturbaría esa profunda mirada. Era como la de un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa. La princesa mostró en su rostro el terror que le provocaba la mirada de ese orgulloso guerrero. En esos instantes , en la cabeza de Bulma había temor. Temor a que el altanero caballero reaccionara violentamente. Pero , en ese momento , el rostro de Vegeta mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Jajajajajaja - rió malevolamente el Príncipe — ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Pareces un gatito asustado.

—Ash , eres un imbécil Vegeta — le chilló — Yo pensé ... que tú ... ya sabes... me...

—¿Pensaste que te lastimaría? — interrumpió — Pensé que la "grandísima Bulma Briefs" no temía a nada.

—¡BULMA! ¡BUUUUULMA! ¿Dónde está mi terroncito de azúcar? — aulló la madre de la aludida. Vegeta cuando la oyó pensó en posponer la hora del desayuno para recorrer el reino.

—Mamá , aquí estoy - dijo algo irritada la muchacha — ¿Que querías?

—Ay , Bulmita , solo venía a avisarles a ustedes dos que ya he preparado el desayuno. Así que , bajen para deleitar su paladar con los manjares que he cocinado en tan sólo 5 minutos — propuso la mujer.

—¿Desayuno?— cuestionó Vegeta , agradecido de que alguien sirviera de algo en ese lugar.

—Así es joven , un delicioso banquete — articulo con su chillona voz. Tomó del brazo del Príncipe y lo condujo hasta el comedor. Vegeta pudo apreciar pastelitos de chocolate , budines , tartas y otras delicias servidas sobre la mesa . Bulma abrazó a su madre y agradeció la atención que ella brindaba. Se sentó y junto con Vegeta , disfruto las magnificas obras de la Sra. Briefs.

La chica observó que su huésped tragaba la comida con velocidad pero al mismo tiempo , educadamente. Le recordó a Goliatt , solo que , el muy inocente no tenía delicadeza al comer. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amigo.

—¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Se te perdió algo? — espetó el joven.

—No , nada . Es que me recordaste a alguien — aclaró la princesa.

—Humpf — bufó el Príncipe sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Bulma y siguió atragantándose con la comida.

Cuando Vegeta terminó , no esperó a cuestionar por la sala de entrenamiento. Estaba muy ansioso pero su gesto siempre reflejaba frialdad y seriedad.

—Mujer , ¿Dónde está esa sala de entrenamiento? — consultó con su tonalidad altanera. La muchacha lo escuchó y su rostro desbordó de ira.

—¡¿Es que acaso eres tan estúpido como para no aprender un simple nombre?! ¡BULMA! ¡ME LLAMO BULMA! ¡NO ME LLAMO MUJER! — reclamó la chica. Vegeta la miró ponerse toda roja mientras que le reprochaba y le causó mucha gracia.

—Perdoneme princesita , no se enoje , le saldrán arrugas —ironizó el guerrero — Nadie quiere que nuestra majestad envejezca antes de lo debido.

—Estúpido— murmuró Bulma. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la gran sala de entrenamiento. Pudo sentir que Vegeta la seguía. Al llegar a el lugar , al que casi nunca asistía , trató de abrir la gran puerta pero no hubo resultados. La llave la tenía su padre , que se encontraba en una expedición y no volvería hasta la tarde. No supo como decirle eso al joven que esperaba entrenar como nunca en esa habitación. Intentó abrir de mil maneras la puerta pero no pudo . Tendría que contarle a Vegeta lo de la llave . Cuando volteó para decirle se encontró con sus oscuros ojos neutros . Estaba cruzado de brazos impaciente por entrenar. Bulma se armó de coraje ante esa mirada harta de esperar.

—Vegeta , no tengo la llave . La tiene mi padre y él no se encuentra actualmente en el palacio.

El saiyajin la miró enfadado.

—¿Y no tienes otra maldita llave?— cuestionó con la esperanza de poder entrenar como tenía acostumbrado. La soberana sacudió la cabeza. Vegeta dió cinco pasos hacia atrás. El pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación era muy amplio.—Hazte a un lado.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó obedeciendo a la orden del príncipe.

—Espero que la puerta no cueste mucho — dijo mientras que se abalanzó con rapidez hacia la puerta , golpeandola con su hombro derecho . Ante el impacto , la cerradura se falseó y la puerta se abrió. La chica miró asombrada la situación . Vegeta no era un hombre muy alto . Era unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella. Comprendió que la fuerza no depende de la estatura. Vegeta giró para mirar la expresión de su anfitriona y se rió entre dientes — Ya no necesitaran una estúpida llave.

La habitación era bastante grande. Era como la sala de entrenamiento de Winterland , solo que no había un ejército completo usándolo. Era perfecto. Había varias armaduras más modernas de las que Vegeta tenía, pero con la insignia del reino de Willowstone. Había espadas de todo tipo , maniquíes para simular batallas , escenarios de batallas , e infinidades de cosas.

—¿Quieres que te diga que es cada cosa o prefieres curiosear tú solo? — enunció amablemente Bulma.

—Te llamaré si necesito algo , mujer.

Bulma ignoró el hecho de que la haya llamado mujer , ya que , seguía pasmada por la fuerza que poseía el misterioso caballero saiyajin. Abandonó el lugar y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

En el camino se encontró con su madre , que como siempre , desbordaba de alegría.

—¡Oh hijita! Yannick está aquí. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirte — enunció con su voz chillona tan peculiar — Se encuentra en el patio trasero.

—Gracias por avisarme mamá .

La señora desapareció. Seguro iría a cocinar pastelillos de chocolate , como habituaba.

La princesa cambió su rumbo y se dirigió al jardín trasero lo único que podía pensar era : "¿Qué será eso que me quiere decir Yannick?". Su rostro reflejaba confusión e intriga.


	6. Capítulo VI - Gisselle

Capítulo VI - Gisselle

El jardín liberaba la belleza y el aroma de las diversas flores plantadas en la tierra , rodeadas por pasillos de adoquines y como centro , una gran fuente . Había cuatro bancos que la rodeaban , y en uno de ellos , había un joven que esperaba la llegada de alguien que había sido muy especial en su vida , Bulma.

A pesar de que Bulma era su novia hace vario tiempo y no tenía la intención de abandonarla ni mucho menos traicionarla , Yannick se enamoró en uno de sus viajes de otra chica.

Yannick recordando el día en que se enamoró:

"Goliatt estaba preparando las armas y las armaduras que usaríamos para el viaje que íbamos a hacer a un pueblo cercano al reino donde habíamos escuchado que un tipo corpulento robaba y lastimaba a los residentes . Bulma nos había pedido que por favor lo detengamos , que debería haber justicia en todo lugar y que gente inocente no debía sufrir ataques por un estúpido grandulón que hacía eso para adquirir poder frente al pueblo.

Kristian y Tobías estaban conversando acerca de cómo sería ese sujeto , qué tan fuerte sería y si lo podríamos detener. Pero yo no estaba muy atento a la charla . Estaba pensando acerca de la proximidad al baile de primavera que su novia realizaría como todos los años.

De pronto Kristian me miró y me dijo algo que no entendí , ya que no prestaba atención a lo que ellos decían.

—¿Qué dijiste Kristian? Perdona , es que no estaba muy concentrado en la conversación.

—Dije si crees que uno de nosotros podría acabar con ese señor.

Analicé la pregunta y pude llegar a la conclusión que Goliatt podría acabar con ése en un santiamén , ya que , él es el más fuerte del grupo . Los muchachos y yo fuimos entrenados por Rodolf Kameff , mientras que Goliatt también fue entrenado por este maestro y muchos más , pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

—Por supuesto que sí — respondí a mi calvo amigo.

—¿Quién lo acabaría?— cuestionó Tobías.

—Goliatt.

—Como pensé — formuló Kristian — ¿Lo ves Goliatt? ¡Eres el hombre más fuerte de el mundo! — mencionó refiriéndose a el de cabellos alborotados.

—Kristian, quizás no es necesario acabar con alguien. Hay que llegar a un acuerdo con la palabra y si opta por usar la fuerza , pensar en toda la gente que podría sufrir si este sujeto no cambia y defender a los inocentes. Y no sólo es para Kristian , va pa ra ustedes dos tambipen. No soy el más fuerte del mundo , porque no conozco al mundo. Solo conozco una pequeñísima parte de él.

Todos reflexionamos sobre lo dicho por el de cabellos alborotados. Tenía razón. La razón por la que viajábamos no era para acabar a ese tipo o probar quien es el más fuerte , era para defender a los que no pueden defenderse.

Goliatt pocas veces se ponía serio y daba pequeños discursos con grandes enseñanzas.

—Tienes razón Goliatt , perdonanos por pensar solo en algo secundario como acabar a alguien , cuando lo primario es defender a los pueblerinos— se disculpó Kristian.

—Sí— lo acompañó Tobías.

—No es nada chicos , ¿No tienen hambre?— preguntó sobándose el estómago que le gruñía. La seriedad se esfumó.

Todos nos miramos asombrados del increíble apetito de nuestro amigo. Hacía tan solo media hora que habíamos almorzado.

—Emm , no tenemos hambre Goliatt , comimos hace muy poco— le recordó el más bajito.

—Bueno , entonces creo que iré por algo de comer ¿Seguros que no quieren nada?

—Seguros— dijimos al unisono. Y con eso dicho , Goliatt abandonó la habitación.

Le avisé a los muchachos que iría al establo a colocarle las montaduras a los caballos con los que realizaríamos el viaje.

Al llegar al viejo establo pude sentir el desagradable olor de las heces de los potros que allí se encontraban. Cubrí mi nariz con un pañuelo que por casualidad llevaba en un bolsillo de mi pantalón. Cada corcel estaba cercado por grandes piezas de madera , dónde comían , bebían y dormían. Colgadas en una pared del establecimiento , estaban las montaduras y herraduras de los caballos. Agarré cuatro montaduras y se las coloqué uno por uno a los animales. Luego verifiqué el estado de sus herraduras. Todos tanían una o dos que por su constante uso , ya era hora de cambiarlas , así que las remplacé. Cuando acabé ví una gran montaña de paja y me recosté en ella. Muy pronto , mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me pesaba abrirlos. El sueño me invadió. Pensé que mis amigos vendrían a buscar sus "transportes" y me despertarían , así que me dormí.

Sentí que alguien me estaba sacudiendo bruscamente. No sabía dónde rayos estaba , lo que siempre pasaba cuando me despertaba. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi petiso amigo , Kristian , que en un tono divertido me decía:

—Arriba dormilón. Ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?—le pregunté confundido.

—Bueno , como había pasado una hora y no aparecías con los caballos , Goliatt me mandó a buscarte para ver si te había sucedido algo.

—Perdón , es que de repente me dejé caer y dormí. Creo que lo necesitaba.

—Jaja , ya vámonos que los chicos están esperando.

Tomamos las riendas de dos caballos cada uno y fuimos con los demás.

Goliatt me miró con gesto preocupado. Siempre se preocupaba por que todos estén bien.

—¿Nada malo te pasó?— me interrogó.

—No , es que sin querer me dormí. Lo siento— me disculpé.

—¡Que bueno que no te haya sucedido nada malo!—exclamó alegre—Ahora vámonos , según Bulma estaremos en ése pueblo cuando caiga la noche , así que ¡En marcha!

Goliatt me ofreció una armadura, la cual tenía la insignia de el reino de Winterland y junto a ella, la de nuestro maestro, Rodolf Kameff. No era que nos poníamos armaduras para atacar, lo hacíamos por prevención. Nadie quería resultar herido si algo salía mal.

Me la puse rapidamente al ver que mis compañeros ya la tenían puesta. Si no hubiese sido por mí , estaríamos a mitad de camino.

Una vez que equipamos a los corceles y terminamos , o mejor dicho , terminé de arreglarme , emprendimos el corto viaje al pueblo cuyo nombre era Ledlett.

Como Bulma dijo, llegamos cuando recién anochecía en Ledlett. Se podía ver el agravio en el que el pueblo estaba sometido. No había un alma en las calles. Supuse que los pueblerinos estarían refugíandose de este tipo. Atamos los caballos a unos árboles cercanos a la entrada del pueblecillo.

Ledlett era una pequeña ciudad agricultora, la mayoría de los ciudadanos tenía un terreno donde cultivar y un granero para conservar el provecho de su trabajo. Y esa misma mayoría era la que más sufría los ataques de el hombre este, del cual no conocíamos el nombre, porque su propósito era robar lo que había en el granero para luego comercializarlas en otros pueblos. Y si sus víctimas no querían entregarle sus cultivos voluntariamente, éste golpeaba a sus hijos , esposa o a la misma victima hasta conseguir el acceso al granero. Esto se repetía cada vez más seguido, al punto de dejar a los pueblerinos sin reservas y al encontrarse con nada más que robar, golpeaba a los que no le daban lo que él quería. Gracias a Dios los rumores de éste fueron difundidos hasta llegar al castillo de Winterland, donde Bulma no pudo esperar a pedirnos que detengamos al sujeto de identidad desconocida.

Goliatt se dirigió a una de las casas y golpeó la puerta tres veces suavemente. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, golpeó repetidas veces un poco más fuerte.

—¿Eres tú?—preguntó temerosa una voz femenina—No tenemos nada, por favor no nos lastimes. Por favor. Por favor—rogó sollozándo desconsoladamente.

—Oye tranquila, no vinimos a lastimar a nadie. Vinimos desde el reino de Winterland para que la tortura de este tipo acabe—clarificó Goliatt buscando tranquilizar a la pobre mujer aturdida.

La puerta de la morada se abrió suavemente, mostrando a una muchacha de estatura media, rasgados ojos verdes y ondulado cabello castaño. Estaba aturdida. Su expresión reflejaba temor y enojo por este sujeto que no dejaba tranquilo su pueblo. Algo que pude notar fue que en sus ojos había una chispa de esperanza. Esperaba que todo eso termine.

Detrás de ella se podía apreciar el resultado de una habitación revuelta violentamente. Era un desastre.

—Sean bienvenidos a mi casa. O lo que queda de ella. Sepan disculpar el desorden, es que, ya saben. Él ya estuvo aquí y ya causó mucho daño—musitó apenada mientras nos hacía una seña para que pasemos—Oh, casi lo olvido, soy Gisselle.

—Bueno, yo soy Goliatt—se presentó para luego presentarnos a cada uno de nosotros mientras nos señalaba— El de cabello largo es Yannick, el alto y calvo es Tobías y el pequeño de allí es Kristian.

—Mucho gusto—dijimos al unísono mientras que un niño y una niña se asomaban a curiosear. El niño era rubio y tenía grandes ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Gisselle. Por su altura diría que tendría unos cuatro o cinco años. La niña era igual a la mujer, sólo que tenía los ojos de color cafés dorados. Era unos veinte centímetros más alta que su compañerito aproximadamente, por lo que creí que tenía unos siete u ocho años. El niño tiró del vestido que llevaba la mujer para captar su atención.

—Mami, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó intrigado el pequeño. Cuando dijo "mamá" mis dudas sobre los lazos que los unían se esfumaron.

—Sí mami, ¿Quiénes son?¿Vienen a salvarnos?—acompañó su hermana. Goliatt se agachó y le revolvió el cabello a el niño y acarició la mejilla de la niña. Era bueno con los niños.

—Sí pequeños, venimos a salvarlos—respondió el de locos cabellos—La princesa Bulma nos envió para que hablemos con el señor que está atemorizando al pueblo para que se detengan porque somos sus guerreros más fieles.

—¿Princesa?— dijo la niña sorprendida.

—¿Guerreros?— pronunció al igual que su hermana, sorprendido el pequeño. Parecía que solo escuchaban en cuentos o chismes los títulos.

—Jaja, sí, somos guerreros del reino de Winterland y amigos de la princesa— confirmó Kristian observando divertido la reacción de los niños.

Cuando escucharon la confirmación de lo ellos creían un cuento comenzaron a bombardearnos con preguntas. El varón con preguntas acerca de las armas que utilizábamos y los villanos que acabábamos, mientras que la niña preguntaba cómo era la princesa, si era linda, si tenía muchos vestidos y zapatos. Lo decían tan rápido, que casi no se les entendía nada.

—Oigan niños, podremos responder todas sus preguntas cuando logremos hallar al que les causó todo esto, ¿Entendido?—ofreció Tobías.

Los curiosos asintieron.

—Necesitamos saber algo sobre el tipo este ¿Qué sabes sobre él que pueda ayudarnos?—pregunté a Gisselle.

—Bueno, es alto y nadie conoce nada detrás de la máscara que lleva. Debido a la máscara lo llamamos "El allanador de la máscara". Allana de noche. Sólo los cultivos que producimos rompiéndonos la espalda día tras día. Cuándo nos quedamos sin nada para darle, nos amenaza de muerte y nos lastima si no seguimos produciendo. Viene todos los viernes para asegurarse de que le hagamos caso. Por eso creí que eran él.

Perfecto. Recordé que era viernes.

—Espera ¿Dices que "El allanador" estará por esta zona en poco tiempo?—consultó Kristian.

—Así es.

Goliatt estaba procesando la información brindada por la joven, lo pude notar ya que acariciaba continuamente con el pulgar y el índice su barbilla. De repente nos miró.

—Ya sé. Kristian y Tobías, ustedes vienen conmigo a buscar a "El Allanador", mientras que tú, Yannick, te quedarás a controlear la casa de Gisselle ¿Entendido?

Asentimos.

—Amm, señor, creo que se dice "controlar", no "controlear"—corrigió la niña.

—Ah,¡Es cierto!—exclamó mientras acariciaba la mejilla como lo había hecho anteriormente—¡Gracias pequeña!

Después de esto, Goliatt, Kristian y Tobías, fueron a cumplir su parte del plan, dejándome solo con dos niños y una mujer que proteger.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer o beber?—me ofreció la chica.

—Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias.

Mientras que Gisselle servía el agua en un vaso de vidrio, los niños jugaban con una muñeca de trapo y soldaditos tallados en madera. La imagen era muy tierna. Me hizo recordar a mi niñez, cuando Bulma, los chicos y yo jugábamos a los guerreros. Bulma siempre era la herrera, y como siempre fue muy inteligente, nos fabricaba espadas y escudos de madera, mientras Rodolf nos cuidaba y se reía de nuestras ocurrencias. Nadie pensó que llegaríamos a ser guerreros de verdad algún día, pero Rodolf, puso toda su fe en nosotros. Salí de mi trance cuando Gisselle captó mi atención tomando un mechón de mi pelo. Miraba con fascinación esa pequeña porción de mi cabello, no entendía por qué.

—¿Sucede algo?—le pregunté para comprender tal fascinación que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Es que me recuerdas a alguien que fue muy importante para mí—confesó con un tinte melancólico.

—Perdón que me entrometa, pero, ¿De quién se trata?

—Será una larga historia, será mejor que te sientes—propuso señalando la mesa rectangular de madera, con cinco sillas de madera a su alrededor. Ella tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y me indicó que me siente a su lado—Niños, podrían irse a su habitación, quiero charlar con el Sr. Yannick.

—Está bien mami—obedeció el niño mientras que juntaba sus juguetes y ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse. Tan pronto como terminaron, desaparecieron. Gisselle aclaró su garganta. Se estaba preparando para contarme a quien le hacía acordar ¿Por qué le recordaría a alguien?

—Hace nueve años, cuando vivía en Phronks con mis padres y tenía dieciséis, solía pasear en mi caballo todas las tardes. Sentía que volaba cuando Triny trotaba rápidamente cruzando el bosque que quedaba en la parte trasera de mi casa, esquivando cada obstáculo que se interponía en nuestro camino, árboles, grandes rocas, y pozos. Era fantástico. Sentía como el viento chocaba contra mi rostro, refrescándolo. Sentía como la velocidad hacía que mi corazón palpitara más fuerte. Pero un día, nos excedimos con la velocidad y nos tropezamos con una gran piedra. Triny cayó y no pudo sobrevivir y yo me lesioné la pierna, no podía salir a buscar ayuda. Solo gritaba con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharme y sacarme de allí. Estaba anocheciendo y ya estaba cansada. Grité una vez más. Escuche las herraduras de un caballo golpeando contra el suelo, cada vez más cerca. Grité otra vez. Un muchacho de pelo negro y largo y ojos café fue lo que pude visualizar, estaba sobre un caballo gris. Escuché que lo llamó Bahíus. Me preguntó que me había pasado y le expliqué. Tuvo la gentileza de alcanzarme hasta mi casa. También me propuso llevarme a dar una vuelta con él y su caballo, así no perdía la costumbre y acepté. Íbamos todas las tardes a cabalgar, mi lesión en la pierna ya se había esfumado, las tardes pasaron y sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos. Yamil era especial. Podía confiar en el. Nuestros sentimientos eran puros. En uno de nuestros paseos, nos detuvimos en en un prado, llenísimo de flores de lavanda, y muy cerca, se escuchaba una cascada. Se podía sentir como el agua fluía y golpeaba contra las rocas. Era hermoso. Ese día, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y nos entregamos el uno al otro. Pasó el tiempo y me enteré que estaba embarazada. Cuando se lo dije a mis padres me corrieron de mi casa. Yamil se enteró y se puso muy contento. Me propuso mudarme a Ledlett, y allí nació mi pequeña Astor. Él trabajaba en una mina cercana al pueblo y le iba muy bien. El tiempo pasó y nos enteramos de la llegada de Joseph. Cada día nos volvíamos a enamorar y la noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia, avivó el fuego de nuestro amor. La familia crecía, nuestro amor también. A pocos días del nacimiento de Joe, Yamil debía trabajar horas extras, debido a la exigencia que le imponían sus superiores. Joe nació. Y un derrumbe hubo en la mina donde Yamil trabajaba. No sobrevivió. Su pérdida fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Estuve muy deprimida. Pero tuve que ser fuerte, por los niños. Desde ese momento he tratado de mantener a mis hijos con lo que gano con los cultivos. Pero ahora este desgraciado enmascarado me lo está inpidiendo—relató mientras yo observaba como sus ojos brillaban y dejaban caer lágrimas llenísimas de dolor. No sabía qué hacer. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente y yo no sabía como actuar. Siempre le tuve algo de miedo a las mujeres. Temía de su reacción. Entonces no sé bien que me hizo hacerlo, pero la abracé. Ella se acomodó en mis brazos y siguió sollozando, pero con más tranquilidad. Se tranquilizó.

Tenía ganas de ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo. Quizás podría ayudarla a criar a sus hijos ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Dejar a Bulma para ayudar a una persona que recién conozco con sus hijos? Sería una locura, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía ¿Seguía enamorado de Bulma? Lo había estado hasta hace algunos meses, pero el sentimiento de amor, poco a poco se fue apagando. La quería, pero ya no como pareja, sino como amiga. Esta situación era rara, muy rara ¿Por qué razón tenía ocupada la cabeza y el corazón con el sentimiento de ayudar a Gisselle?¿Por qué la abracé?¿Por qué? Necesitaba respuestas para esas preguntas. En ese mismísimo instante ¿Sería amor lo que sentía por Gisselle?¿Cómo sería posible en tan poco tiempo? Mi cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas sin respuestas. Todo era ilógico. El amor es ilógico, ¿No es así? Pero, ¿Sentía por ella lo que con Bulma dejé de sentir?¿Por qué sentía amor por ella tan tempranamente?¿Quería ocupar el lugar de Yamil?¿Volver a enamorarme de una persona día a día, sentir la pasión que él sentía? Estaba muy confundido.

—¿Yannick?¿Estás bien?—oí mientras que sentía una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Recordé que estaba abrazando a la chica y salí de mi trance. Bajé la vista hasta encontrarme con sus grandes ojos verdes. Estaban algo enrojecidos y tenían un matiz de preocupación. Quizás estuve un largo rato aturdiéndome con preguntas.

—Estoy bien—le respondí, pero, ¿Lo estaba?¿Estaba bien lo que pensaba, lo que sentía? Eran más preguntas sin respuestas. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en los míos. "¿Y ahora qué?¿Espera que me quede callado o que diga algo?" pensé. Esos grandes y almendrados ojos verdes, el reflejo de su alma lastimada y adolorida seguían buscando los míos ¿Estaban esperando algo acaso?

Mi mano, que estaba posada en su espalda, tomó un mechón castaño de su cabello y lo examinó. Era suave, esponjoso y liso. Mis ojos, dejaron de fijarse en los suyos para poder examinar al igual que mi mano, su cabello. Era brillante, hermoso. A ella no pareció molestarle. De pronto mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios. Mis labios querían, averigüar el sabor de los suyos ¿Por qué diablos sentía esa necesidad tan rápido?

Ella parecía encantada con mi comportamiento. Estaba nervioso. Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y enredó sus dedos con mi pelo. Poco a poco acercó su rostro al mío. Podía sentir su respiración chocando con mi cara. Esa tibia sensación, era impresionante.

—Yannick, quiero decirte que no comprendo lo que me está impulsando a hacer esto. Estoy sintiendo amor por ti ¿No es muy loco tan tempranamente? Pero sé que es amor porque ya lo he sentido. No se si tú estés sintiendo lo mismo. Sé que no sabemos mucho el uno del otro, pero necesito besarte. No entiendo el porqué. Solo quiero dejarme llevar. Si tu no quieres me detendré y no te molestaré—susurró mirándome intensamente. Cualquier rastro de dolor en sus ojos fue reemplazado por pasión. Sentía lo mismo que yo ¿Acaso esto es un maldito sueño?¿Por qué ninguno de los dos comprendía esto?¿Por qué teníamos la misma necesidad?

—Gisselle, tampoco entiendo esto. Es decir, recién nos acabamos de conocer, es un poco loco, pero quiero protegerte a ti y a esos niños, no entiendo la razón, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Esto es tan raro. Mis labios desean saborear los tuyos, Gisselle. Déjate llevar—le susurré seguro de mí mismo. Saber que ella quería besarme me dio la seguridad para confesarle eso.

Entonces, tomé su cabeza entre mis manos dulcemente y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. El beso lentamente fue tomando un tinte apasionado. Los besos que tenía con Bulma no eran tan pasionales.

Los dos nos dejamos llevar, llegando al punto de hacer el amor. No era sexo por necesidad. Era amor. Nos olvidamos de todo. Pero logré percatarme de que los chicos todavía estaban afuera, y que en cualquier momento podían regresar. Le expliqué a Gisselle y comprendió. Volvimos a ponernos la ropa, que yacía en el suelo de la habitación. Nos sentamos nuevamente como lo hicimos antes y platicamos de lo que haríamos.

—Bien—suspiré.

—Bien—suspiró ella—¿Ahora que haremos Yannick?

—No te lo conté, pero tengo una relación con la princesa Bulma, de Willowstone. Creéme que si lo nuestro estuviera funcionando no estaría aquí contigo. Lo nuestro perdió la chispa. Ya estaba por terminar.

—¡Oh Yannick! ¿Cómo no me lo avisaste? ¡Estuve teniendo relaciones con un hombre que está comprometido!—exclamó exaltada.

—¡Gisselle!¡Lo nuestro ya iba a acabar!¡No estábamos comprometidos!—le aclaré—Le avisaré lo sucedido lo antes posible. Ella me entenderá. Nos mudaremos a Willowstone y ni a ti ni a tus hijos les faltará nada.

—Está bien Yannick.

Nos quedamos conociéndonos y conversando hasta que la puerta fue golpeada. Busqué mi espada por si era el allanador.

—¿Quién es?—pregunté.

—Soy yo Yannick, ábreme por favor—pidió la voz de Goliatt. Abrí la puerta y él se encontraba con Tobías, Kristian y otro tipo más alto que el de cabellos alborotados. Casi no tenía cejas y era calvo, su piel era color canela. Su rostro daba miedo.

—¿Quién es este?—cuestioné a Goliatt mientras observaba al hombre.

—Es Piccolo, o el "Allanador enmascarado".

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y no lo tienen encadenado o algo?! ¡Ha maltratado a muchas personas!

—Se merece otra oportunidad—dijo Goliatt. Siempre le daba oportunidades a todos. Hasta cuando encontró a mi padre robando le dio una oportunidad. Quizás valía la pena darle una oportunidad.

—¿Quién es ese?—me preguntó Gisselle posando su mano sobre mi espalda. Me volteé para lograr hacer contacto visual con ella y le contesté.

—Es el sujeto tras la máscara—le dije. Ella cruzó el umbral de su casa y se puso delante de Piccolo. Era tan alta como el pecho musculoso del hombre. Se podía notar la ira en sus movimientos.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!—le gritó mientras le daba una cachetada. Piccolo no se movió. No pareció haberle dolido.

—Gisselle, tranquilízate. Él ya no volverá a causar daños. Vendrá a vivir a mi casa y lo entrenaré para que pueda formar parte de la armada de Willowstone—iba a meter a un ser que ha maltratado a tanta gente en su casa, con el pequeño Gohan de un año, al que este tipo podría matarlo. Estaba loco—Yannick, nos iremos ahora para llegar justo a tiempo para el amanecer a Willowstone.

—Oh, está bien. Solo esperen aquí un segundo, iré a buscar mis cosas—mentí. Solamente quería despedirme de ella y avisarle que tan pronto como le comunique a Bulma lo sucedido vendría a buscarla. Una vez que terminé salí para reunirme con los muchachos. Fuimos a desatar a los caballos y nos marchamos. El tal Piccolo compartió el corcel con Goliatt.

Nos detuvimos unos minutos porque Goliatt tenía que orinar. Kristian lo acompañó. Buscaron un árbol mientras que Tobías, Piccolo y yo esperábamos montados. Tobías se me acercó con su caballo.

—Oye Yannick, ¿Cómo te fue con Gisselle y los niños?—me cuestionó ¿Qué le diría?¿Que engañé a mi novia porque me enamoré de otra?¿Me creería? Él era mi mejor amigo hace varios años ya. Él me entendería, ¿No? Me armé de coraje y le conté.

—Tobías, prométeme que me entenderás, no importa lo complicado que sea esto.

—Wow, ¿Por qué sería tan complicado? Está bien, creo que trataré de entenderte.

—Bien, me enamoré de ella. Tuve relaciones con ella. La amo—después de decir eso seguí contándole la historia.

—¿Cómo? Yannick, dime que no estás bromeando—negué con la cabeza—No puede ser ¿Cómo piensas decírcelo a Bulma?¿Sabes cómo lo tomará ella? Se sentirá terrible. Pero si es lo que sientes... No hay nada que pueda hacer que no sea apoyarte. Te ayudaré a decírcelo si quieres.

—No es necesatio, Tobías.

Los chicos terminaron y continuamos cabalgando hasta llegar a Willowstone. Estaba amaneciendo. Nos dirijimos al palacio y nos encontramos con Bulma en la entrada de el. Estaba ansiosa por saber como nos fue y no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, porque nos envió a Winterland a acabar con Frederick Cold. Decidí avisarle un día después de la misión. No pensé que ese día llegaría tan rápido, pero lo hizo.

—

Bulma llegó a donde su madre le indicó que estaría su novio. Lo encontró sentado en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la fuente. Lo quiso besar, pero él no le correspondió el beso. La muchacha lo notó extraño. Ya lo había notado extraño cuando volvió de Winterland.

—¿Pasa algo Yannick?—le preguntó preocupada.

—Bulma, me enamoré de otra, lo siento mucho—al escuchar eso, se le formó un nudo en la garganta a la princesa. No iba a llorar. Ella era fuerte.

—Dime que no estás bromeando Yannick—murmuró tratando de contener las lágrimas. Pero Yannick mantuvo el gesto serio. No mostró señal alguna de que de lo que estaba diciendo era una broma—Esta bien ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Gisselle—suspiró algo triste por lo que le estaba causando a Bulma.

—Creo que iré al palacio. Adios Yannick—se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Sus ojos brillosos estaban a punto de derramar una lágrima. Si seguía hablando con Yannick empezaría a llorar desconsoladamente y no lo quería.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se dejó caer a su cama y trató de no llorar.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente su madre.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo hija, ¿Podríamos hablar un rato?—se escuchó detrás de la puerta la voz de la reina, más seria de lo normal. Ante la seriedad expresada en la voz de su progenitora pensó que lo que le platicaría sería importante.

—Pasa mamá.

—Te vi cuando subías. Vi tu dolor en tus ojos, dime hijita mía, ¿Qué ha sucedido?—Bulma se acomodó en su cama, haciéndole un espacio a su madre y comenzó a contarle.

—Se enamoró de otra—susurró al borde del llanto.

—Ya veo. Quizás él no sea el indicado chiquita. Quizás esto nunca iba a funcionar. No trates de echarte la culpa o echársela a él. Él solo se enamoró. Tu también te enamorarás. Lo que ustedes sentían no era lo indicado para llevar una relación. Solo se atraían y eran mejores amigos. Se quieren, no se aman. Su lazo no es tan grande como para que se amen. El ama a otra persona y te quiere a ti. Llegará el día en el que tú ames a alguien—expresó tranquilamente la señora Brief—Mírate, no te estás permitiendo llorar. Te va a hacer mal, Bulma. Llora hasta que ya no tengas la necesidad, mi amor.

—Está bien—formuló casi inaudiblemente con la voz temblorosa.

—Ah, cuando tu padre llege de la expedición, nos iremos a un viaje que nos garantizará un buen importe de alimentos para el reino. Cuídate mucho mientras que no estemos—dijo antes de abrazar a su hija y despedirse con un beso.

Cuando la rubia abandonó la habitación, Bulma comenzó a seguir el consejo que le dio su madre. Llorar hasta que ya no sienta la necesidad.

Nota de Autora: Capítulo muy sentimental, ¿Qué pasará cuando el príncipe acabe su entrenamiento con el estómago vacío y no encuentre a nadie?

Será cuestión de esperar el capítulo VII :)


	7. Capítulo VII - La pesca

Capítulo VII - La pesca

Cayó la noche y al Saiyajin, después de tan arduo entrenamiento, le dio hambre. Cruzó la puerta que había abierto por medio de la fuerza y rió recordando la reacción de Bulma. La chica quedó shockeada al ver tanta fuerza acumulada en alguien de su altura.

Vegeta comenzó a buscar a la señora Brief por los lugares que recordó del recorrido que le enseñó la princesa. No encontró a nadie. Fue a la habitación de su anfitriona, pero antes de llegar a su puerta, un sonido algo extraño lo detuvo. Lo había escuchado antes. Cuando Frederick lo mandaba a exterminar reinos, las mujeres y los niños emitían ese sonido. Era un sollozo ¿Quién estaría sollozando?¿Bulma quizás?¿Por qué estaría sollozando?¿Había alguien invadiendo el palacio? Eso le preocupó. Ya había abandonado dos "hogares" por la culpa de invasores.

Como tenía su espada a mano, y no tuvo que ir a buscarla a su habitación, decidió abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada. "Malditas costumbres de cerrar las malditas puertas con llave" dijo para sí. Ahora, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se abalanzó a la puerta, como lo había hecho en la mañana con la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos.

Vegeta estaba en posición de ataque con su espada, pero en la habitación no había ningún sujeto desconocido. Solo estaba Bulma tirada boca abajo y abrazando la almohada en su cama, que se asustó cuando se abrió la puerta. Cuando vio quien había falseado la puerta, se enfureció.

—¿¡ES UNA PUTA MANÍA TUYA FALSEAR LAS PUERTAS MALDITO ENFERMO!?¿¡PARA QUÉ MIERDA NECESITAS DESTROZAR LA PUERTA DE MI HABITACIÓN ESTÚPIDO!?—le chilló Bulma al príncipe que perdía la posición de ataque lentamente. Los chillidos hicieron que los oídos del saiyajín casi exploten. Como este se quedó algo atontado por los chillidos y no contestó, la princesa siguió chillando—¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ VEGETA!?

—¡Ya para de chillar!—suplicó el orgulloso hombre tapándose los oídos para que no reciban más daño por parte de su anfitriona—Estaba buscando a la chillona mayor para que me prepare comida pero no la encontré, tampoco a tu padre, así que vine aquí a pedirte la comida a ti. Como escuché sollozos, pensé que alguien te estaba atacando y como la puerta estaba cerrada, decidí falsearla. Como nadie está atacándote, exijo mi comida.

—¿Me oíste llorar?—preguntó Bulma asombrada por el volumen de su llanto. No creyó que se pudiera escuchar fuera de la habitación.

—¿Por qué crees que rompí tu puerta? Si hubieses estado dormida te hubiese despertado, pero como estabas llorando lo más lógico hubiera sido que te estén golpeando o algo por el estilo. Pero, si nadie te estaba golpeando, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Bulma estaba debatiendo con su mente si contarle lo que sucedió con Yannick o no. Si se abría con el desconocido príncipe quizás logre que este sea un amigo para ella.

—¿Recuerdas al imbécil de pelo largo de ayer? Yannick, el que me besó—la recién abandonada estaba atravesando la segunda parte después de una separación; Primero está el dolor; Segunda, la ira; Tercera, la depresión; Cuarta, la aceptación y quinta y última, el pacto, donde entre los ex-amantes vuelven a la amistad, se dan otra oportunidad o acaban la relación para siempre.

—Pues sí, lo recuerdo "Oh Yannick que bueno que regresaste con vida"—se burló imitando la voz de la mujer. Puso cara de asco al recordar el beso. Odiaba todo tipo de demostración afectiva, quizás era porque de pequeño se las reprimían y nunca se las daban.

—Sí, gracias por mostrarme la clase de idioteces que le dije a ese inútil, ¡Ay, desearía poder matarlo!

—¡Oye! ¡Deja ya de insultarlo y comienza a decirme el porqué de tu llanto!

—Cierto. El hijo de perra se enamoró de otra—dijo con odio.

—¿¡Entonces por esa estupidez llorabas como si te hubiesen lastimado!?—cuestionó exaltado ante tal ridiculez.

—¡Me lastimó! ¡No fisicamente, pero emocionalmente sí!

—¡Bah! ¡Dame mi comida mujer!—exigió el, siempre tan caballeroso...

—Mi madre quizás dejó algo preparado—la reina siempre dejaba comida cuando abandonaba el palacio.

—¿Dónde? Cuando la busqué en la cocina no había nada—espetó.

—¿Seguro? Ash, sígueme—el príncipe le hizo caso y la siguió. Ninguno habló hasta que llegaron a la cocina real, donde cualquier otro reino tendría miles de mucamas atendiéndola, pero aquí era distinto, hacían las cosas por su cuenta.

En una mesada, había una hoja doblada en posición de casita. Cuando los jóvenes se acercaron, pudieron divisar que de un lado decía "Bulmita". La princesa abrió la pequeña nota que, por la letra y los corazones, venía de parte de su madre. La leyó.

—Demonios—bufó.

—¿Qué dice?—musitó ansioso el caballero. Su estómago estaba deseoso de un delicioso banquete solo para él.

—"Querida Bulma: Perdóname pero no tuve tiempo de dejarles algo para comer. Tu padre estaba muy apurado. Espero que puedas preparar algo. Nos vemos en tres días, mami—resitó la carta imitando burlonamente el tono de su madre. Justo ese día no pudo preparar nada.

—¿Qué esperas?¡Ponte a cocinar!—ordenó Vegeta. Bulma lo miró con ganas de sumarlo a la lista de homicidios, con Yannick encabezándola.

—¿Tú quién eres para ordenarme lo que tengo o no que hacer?—lo desafió acercándose al guerrero con los puños apretados de la furia que tenía.

—Yo soy tu invita...

—¿Y eso qué?—lo interrumpió la ojiazul.

—Resulta que si tú me invitaste, tendrías que hacerme sentir cómodo, más si eres una princesa... o dices serlo—le contestó con arrogancia. El tono altanero que utilizó, sacó de sus casillas a Bulma. "¿Qué se cree?" pensó. "Relájate, contrólate, respira hondo. Cuenta hasta 10" dijo internamente.

—1...2...3...4...5...

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—6...7...8...9...10...

—¡Oye!¡Respóndeme!—profirió enojado. La muchacha de azules cabellos suspiró.

—Bien su majestad, ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Patatas? ¿Pollo con salsa y legumbres? Lo que se le antoje mi príncipe—le ofreció la soberana en un tono muy amable, que desentonaba con su carácter habitual. Solo usaba ese tono cuando tenía planeada una hermosa venganza.

—Quiero carne roja. Has patatas con esa salsa que habías mencionado. Te estaré observando—amenazó el veinteañero para que la joven haga bien lo que él le ordenó.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, príncipe—señaló empleando el mismo tono de antes.

Empezó a cocinar como le había enseñado su madre desde hace varios años atrás.

—Vegeta, me facilitarías el trabajo si picas esas cebollas de allá, mientras menos tiempo pierda yo picándolas, más rápido tendras tu comida—le aseguró tratándo de distraerlo para así poder poner un ingrediente súper picante que había en un frasco cerca de donde ella estaba situada, a las patatas.

—Hmm, está bien—cedió el altanero príncipe para así poder comer lo más rápido posible, dejando de observar a la joven como venía haciendo desde que comenzó a cocinar, para picar rápidamente las cebollas. Cuando terminó volvió a observar a la princesa—Ya están listas.

—Bien, si quieres puedes ir acomodándote en la mesa. Yo llevo las cosas—pronunció la peliazul que sentía como el príncipe abandonaba la habitación. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malévola. "Esto le enseñará a tratar con respeto a una dama".

Vegeta estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que había ocupado la noche anterior en la mesa, esperando con desesperación algo para poder comer. Bulma apareció en la habitación con dos copas de vidrio y las apoyó en donde el muchacho estaba sentado y en donde ella se sentaría. Se fue del comedor para traer ahora los platos de porcelana fina. Sobre ellos había dos cuchillos y dos tenedores. Se fue nuevamente de la habitación, para volver con una gran bandeja de plata en sus manos, en la que colocó tres recipientes: El de la carne, el de la salsa y el de las papas.

—Ojalá le guste, majestad—articuló Bulma irónicamente. El príncipe se abalanzó hacia las carnes primero. La chica solo se sirvió un trozo de carne bañada en salsa. Estaba delicioso, sin duda era una buena cocinera.

El joven se percató de que la princesa, no se había servido papas. Comenzó a sospechar.

—¿Por qué no comes papas?—le preguntó.

—¿No has oído de lo mucho que engordan? ¡No quiero estropear mi hermosa figura!—mintió. El príncipe se lo creyó. Pensó que ella era una de esas chicas que hacían dietas estúpidas, pero no sabía que estaba muy equivocado. Tomó un par de ellas y las bañó con la salsa que estaban al lado del recipiente de las papas. Comenzó a comerlas. Cuando la primera papa se encontró con su lengua el guerrero comenzó quejarse. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Bulma comenzó a reirse como una loca al ver su expresión.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PUSISTE A ESTO MUJER?! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!—amenazó, pero como su lengua le quemaba, el tono de su voz se hizo muy gracioso, cosa que a Bulma la hizo reir con más ganas. La lengua de Vegeta ardía, y para tratar de aliviar el ardor el principe buscó agua o algún otro líquido—¡AGUA! ¡NECESITO AGUA!—jadeó. La ojiazul seguía riéndose.

—¡JAJAJAJA! EL AGUA JAJAJAJA ESTÁ JAJAJAJA POR JAJA ALLÁ JAJA—dijo entre carcajadas señalando una jarra de vidrio, que estaba sobre una mesa ratona, alejada de la mesa en la que comían. El saiyajin bebió el contenido del recipiente rápidamente y jadeó por un rato, hasta que recuperó el aliento. Estaba muy molesto. Comenzó a acercarse a la princesa, irradiando ira con sus ojos. La chica no se percató de eso, ya que, estaba ocupada recordando la expresión de su huésped, riéndose.

—Así que te resulta gracioso... Dime qué fue lo que le pusiste a esas papas—le exigió. La joven dejó de reir y observó como el guerrero se dirigía a ella.

—Oh, es un ingrediente especial, traído de África, ¿No has escuchado de él? Se extrae de una planta llamada Gurando—le explicó despreocupadamente. El gesto de Vegeta se frunció más de lo acostumbrado. Bulma comenzó a preocuparse, pero esta discu

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Cierto?—preguntó.

—Sí, eso te enseñará a tratar con respeto a una dama—dijo mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Vegeta no tuvo nada más que hacer que cruzarse de brazos e ir a su habitación. Siguió la rutina de siempre, pero esta vez, fue al balcón a meditar un rato. La hermosa noche estrellada y la gran luna, iluminaban el jardín naturalmente, brindando una vista preciosa. Sus ojos vagaron de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo. De repente volvió a dirigir su mirada a la derecha, y allí pudo ver a Bulma, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba apoyada sobre la baranda de cerámica blanca, mirando el horizonte. Hacía varios minutos, estaba descostillada de la risa, pero en ese momento estaba muy seria ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer experimentara tantos cambios de humor? "Qué estúpido aquel que la dejó" se dijo repentinamente. Estaba tan...¿Deprimida?, en su mirada lo podía ver. Solo por el hecho de que le rompieron el corazón. A él nunca le rompieron el corazón, lo llenaron de heridas, pero no se lo rompieron. Era muy desconfiado como para entregárselo a una mujer. Sus experiencias de vida lo hicieron tener actitudes altaneras y ser desconfiado: Primero, tuvo que crecer sin una madre, tuvo que ver como los plebeyos la tenían y él no; Su padre no lo amaba o era muy bueno no demostrándolo; Un "amigo" de su padre acabó con la vida de todos los habitantes de su reino cuando era tan solo un niño y lo humillo constantemente, en todas las etapas de su vida. No necesitaba confiar en alguien. Lo que vivió lo hizo aprender confiar en sí mismo, sin depender de los demás. "Bah, ella se le entregó. Si no lo hubiera hecho quizás no la hubiesen herido" se dijo convencido. Pero sus pensamientos eran erróneos, ella se entregó a Yannick porque le tenía una confianza ciega desde niños. Él también había confiado y lo habían defraudado, pero eso fue lo que lo formó.<p>

Siguió viéndola por un rato. Pudo observar que suspiraba tristemente, como recordando momentos felices.

—Hay cosas peores—aseguró el príncipe casi inaudiblemente mientras que se iba al interior de la habitación a recostarse.

Bulma buscó precipitadamente el lugar de donde oyó esa voz. El balcón de Vegeta ¿Habrá sido producto de su mente lo oído recientemente? Probablemente. Así que fue a su habitación y se echó rendida a dormir.

El guerrero amaneció a las 8:37 por lo que indicaba su reloj de bolsillo, que había encontrado tirado una vez a orillas de un río cercano a Winterland. Como no quería que la mujer tratara de intoxicarlo con otra comida, decidió ir a pescar algo, pero ¿A dónde? Eso lo sabría la mujer, así que fue a averiguarlo. Se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros algo ajustados con unas botas color marrón. Se dirigió a la habitación contigua y golpeó la puerta violentamente. Había falseado la cerradura, pero no quería encontrarse a una princesa en una situación poco favorable si abría la puerta.

—Oye niña, sé que eres una maleducada y que no puedes despertarte a horario, pero necesito que me des alguna información—dijo con tono apurado. Vegeta sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda y se dió la vuelta. Se encontró con el rostro de la mujer, que sostenía una taza con café.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—interrogó fastidiada ¿Qué se creía él para decirle maleducada?

—¿Despierta?—articuló sorprendido. Bulma revoleó los ojos—¿Hay algún río por la zona?

—El Kokoro—contestó la chica—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me intoxiques nuevamente con algún ingrediente americano—confesó—Me voy a pescar, ¿Dónde queda?

—Es muy dificil llegar él, más si no conoces la zona—expuso Bulma—Si quieres le pido a Goliatt que te acompañe.

—¿Con ese idiota? Prefiero perderme.

—Entonces tendré que guiarte yo—ofreció sabiendo que ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible para acompañarlo además de Goliatt, y no iba a pedirle a su ex-novio que lo acompañara.

—¿Conoces la zona?

—Como si fuera la palma de mi mano. Con el anciano Kameff, Goliatt, Tobías, Kristian y Yannick solíamos salir a jugar y explorar—explicó. Vegeta no esperaba esa respuesta. Pensaba que era de esas que no salía para no arruinar su "manicure". El saiyajin vaciló por un rato. Necesitaba que lo guie, así que cedió.

—Está bien, pero arreglate rápido. No puedes ir con ese vestido a pescar—observó viendo su vestido largo y rosa de princesita.

—De acuerdo, ¿Trajiste algún caballo?—preguntó.

—Sí.

—Bien, búscalo mientras me cambio y espérame en la entrada del castillo—el príncipe asintió. Los dos fueron a cumplir sus tareas y se encontraron en la entrada, como lo habían propuesto.

Vegeta montaba a Kinnot y llevaba su espada y un bolso, en el que tenía cuchillos para afilar ramas y quitarle las tripas a los peces. Bulma llevaba puesto un vestido que ocultaba sus rodillas y un pañuelo que cubría casi toda su cabeza (Tipo Cenicienta para que se den una idea)

—¡Qué hermoso corcel! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kinnot—articuló en su tono arrogante. Bulma acarició el hocico del animal con cariño.

—¿Me ayudas a subir?—pidió amablemente al príncipe. El no dijo nada, solo le tendió la mano. Emprendieron su camino al río Kokoro.

Sin Bulma, el saiyajin se hubiese perdido, ya que era un camino muy complicado. Llegaron al río a las 12:40 aproximadamente. El agua era muy cristalina. Se podía ver como los peces nadaban y como el agua fluía. Estaba rodeado de vegetación, lo que significaba que el agua era dulce. Vegeta amarró a Kinnot en un árbol.

El veinteañero cortó una rama del mismo árbol en el que amarró su caballo y le afiló la punta.

—Iré por manzanas, hay un manzano cerca—avisó Bulma.

—Hump.

La princesa cogió una canasta que había traído consigo y fue al gran manzano. Grandes recuerdos vinieron a ella cuando lo vizualizó; Cuando Goliatt tenía muchas ganas de orinar y comenzó a hacerlo en él; cuando los seis dejaron sus iniciales en el árbol y lo rodearon con un corazón, simbolizando la prosperidad del grupo; cuando Milk y Lunch se sumaron al grupo y dejaron sus iniciales; cuando Goliatt y Milk se casaron allí; cuando bautizaron a Gohan y eligieron a ella como su madrina y a Kristian como su padrino, y muchos más. Tambien estaban las iniciales de Yannick y Bulma en un árbol contiguo a ese. Ese día se juraron amor eterno. Pero no resultó ser el amor que ella esperaba recibir. Ese amor ya había terminado. Contempló el árbol donde se dijo una gran mentira. Quería tachar su nombre, pero no tenía con qué. Fue por Vegeta para pedirle un cuchillo.

—¡Vegeta!—chilló buscándolo.

—¡Shhh! ¡Espantarás a todos los peces!—espetó el príncipe enojado—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tienes algún cuchillo?—preguntó Bulma.

—En el bolso—señaló volviendo a la pesca. La chica fue nuevamente al árbol para tachar su nombre de él.

—Un segundo...—dijo el saiyajin—¡Mierda!¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?¡Se va a suicidar!—exclamó mientras que pensaba que si ella se quitaba la vida, lo ejecutarían pensando que fue él y Vegeta no quería eso. Comenzó a buscarla por el bosque—¡Bulma! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No lo hagas, no seas tan estúpida! ¡Él no te merecía, no cometas un error!—exclamó mientras rastreaba a la princesa desesperadamente.

—¿Vegeta?—formuló Bulma atónita por lo que había oído—¿Qué has dicho?—Vegeta observó que la chica no se había apuñalado ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba tallando algo en el árbol.

—Yo no dije nada—mintió el guerrero mientras que se sonrojaba.

—No eres buen mentiroso—admitió ella riendo ante la reacción de él. Bulma se preguntó por qué Vegeta corrió hacia ella tan desesperadamente. Comprendió que una mujer deprimida, sola, más un cuchillo era peligroso—Oh... perdona si te asusté. Sólo estaba tachando mi nombre de este lugar.

—¿Tachando?—preguntó dudoso. Bulma se hizo a un lado para mostrarle de que se trataba. Había dos nombres escritos, Yannick y Bulma, encerrados por un corazón—Ya veo.

—Ese día me dijo que me amaría para siempre—confesó amargadamente—el hombre la vió agachar la cabeza. Se acercó a Bulma y le hizo una seña para que le dé el cuchillo. Ella se lo dió. Vegeta comenzó a quitar la corteza del árbol en donde estaba escrito el nombre de la chica.

—No juntaste manzanas—reprochó Vegeta para distraerla. Verla así no le gustó y no supo por qué. Bulma lo miró y sonrió, pero en sus ojos se notaba lo deprimida que estaba.

—Tienes razón, espérame aquí—comenzó a recoger las manzanas que estaban a su alcance. Pudo juntar muy pocas. Necesitaba más, para Kinnot especialmente y para ellos. No tenía otra alternativa que...—¿Vegeta?—él estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en un árbol.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedes ayudarme con un problema de altura?—solicitó en puntillas de pie tratando de alcanzar una manzana muy alta para ella. El príncipe se acercó a ella y comenzó a mirar la situación.

—Mujer, no sé si has notado que medimos casi lo mismo—recordó preguntándose si la muchacha era estúpida o algo peor. Bulma se volteó y lo miró. Claramente su rostro hablaba "No me digas".

—¡Cárgame idiota!

—¡Qué mujer tan vulgar!¡Y cómo grita!—musitó para sí,- cosa que la muchacha no lo escuche.

—¡Apúrate Vegeta!—presionó la chica. Tenía un carácter fuerte.

—Agh, ¡¿Puedes ser más paciente?!—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. La cargó sin dificultad sobre su hombro derecho. Bulma pudo seguir con su recolección. Accidentalmente, una manzana resbaló de sus manos y golpeó a Vegeta en la cabeza.

—¡Ten más cuidado chiquilla!—gruñó el príncipe. La chica rió disimuladamente.

—Bien, ya tengo suficientes, puedes bajarme—el muchacho obedeció y la bajó delicadamente de su hombro. Los dos volvieron al lugar en donde se habían acomodado en el río.

La chica se puso a darle manzanas a Kinnot, mientras Vegeta se quitaba las botas y se arremangaba los pantalones, listo para meterse al río. Cerca de la orilla no era muy profundo. Había una zona en la que sí, pero solo algún tonto podía caerse allí.

El guerrero comenzó a lanzar su rama afilada para capturar peces. Pudo pescar muchos, pero le costó trabajo. Se sentó en una roca y empezó a destriparlos con su cuchillo. Una vez que acabó, fabricó una fogata y colocó entre ramas los pescados, esperando que se cocinen. Una vez que estuvieron listos, fue a informarle a Bulma.

—¡Muchacha!¡La comida ya está lista!—avisó. Pero nadie le respondía. De prontó oyó que algo se caía al agua.

—¡VEGETA!—gritó la princesa desde el agua, muy alejada de la zona en donde se habían acomodado y luchando con los brazos para no ahogarse, su pie derecho le dolía demasiado como para moverlo, y del susto, el izquierdo no le respondía. Vegeta corrió a ella ni bien la divisó y se tiró al río a evitar que se ahogara. "Le quitas los ojos un segundo y ya está en peligro" pensó el joven. Esa era la parte más profunda del río, ya encontramos al tonto que podía caerse allí. Nadó hasta ella, la llevó a la orilla y la apoyó ahí.

—¿Cómo te caíste ahí?—preguntó.

—Apoyé mal el pie en algún lugar y perdí la estabilidad, lo que hizo que cayera al agua—explicó Bulma. Intentó levantarse de donde él la había apoyado, pero su tobillo le dolía demasiado—Auch—se quejó. Vegeta se arrodilló para examinar el estado de la extremidad. La joven estaba depositando su peso en sus brazos, viendo como el muchacho tomaba su pie con algo de delicadeza para su inmensa fuerza. Hasta ese momento solo estaba viendo la acción en conjunto, pero al desviar la mirada hacia el torso del hombre, pudo apreciar como la blanca camisa al estar mojada, se transparentaba y dejaba ver sus tonificados músculos. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy sexy.

—Te quitaré el zapato—advirtió, pero Bulma estaba apreciando sus músculos, por lo que no le prestó atención. Al darse cuenta de esto, Vegeta la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió—¡Oye!—dijo enojado por su actitud. Bulma regreso de su trance, dándose cuenta de como se había quedado mirándolo, se sonrojó. Para su suerte, él no lo notó.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó la chica.

—Que te quitaré el zapato—reiteró impaciente.

—Sí, ten cuidado.

—Lo intentaré—entonces Bulma regresó a mirar esos sensuales músculos, pero esta vez, sin quitar la atención a lo que la rodeaba. De pronto sintió un dolor, fuerte y fugaz, ya que Vegeta intentó removerlo con delicadeza.

—Auch—se quejó. El muchacho enfocó su mirada en ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?—preguntó para poder tratar con esa torcedura o lo que sea que fuera lo que le pasó a su pie.

—Dolor—respondió.

—No me digas, ¿En serio?—ironizó el príncipe—¿Cuánto en una escala del uno al diez?

—Ocho.

—La zona está inchada y roja, y por el número de dolor que sentiste, lo más probable es que sea un esguince. Sé la cura perfecta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Niña tonta, me he esguinzado, lesionado y desgarrado las veces necesarias para saber como tratar con ellos—expuso. Bulma mentalmente se decía que era obvio que él sepa como curarlos, él era un guerrero, no una princesa—No intentes moverlo y no se te ocurra masajearlo después de dos días—recomendó. Él quiso levantarla, pero ella se lo impidió. No quería parecer débil. No iba con su personalidad. Lo de Yannick era una excepción, obviamente, era la primera vez que esto le ocurría y no sabía como reaccionar ante ello. Pero, ¿Una simple torcedura? ¡Eso no era nada para la grandísima Bulma Briefs I! O eso era lo que ella creía.

—Déjame, yo puedo—era terca. Intentó levantarse, pero al sentir ese terrible dolor nuevamente, perdió la estabilidad. Esperaba caer, pero no lo hizo. Vegeta, sabiendo que eso sucedería, actuó rápidamente y frenó la caída. Sus manos estaban posadas bajo la espalada y las piernas de la muchacha. Él comenzó a llevarla al lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas.

—Eres una testaruda—confesó. Rió. Sabía como iba aprovecharse de esa situación. "Jajaja, la mujer necesitará alguien que la lleve a todas partes, hoy, mañana y pasado. Sería una lástima que nadie pudiera, a menos que... me cocine sin ningún ingrediente raro y sin quejas por los siguientes días" dijo para sí malévolamente.

Vegeta reposó a Bulma a orillas del río, para que sumerga los pies en el agua. La joven se preguntaba por qué la había dejado ahí. Seguro él se iría a comer y la dejaría sola, sin comer y sin poder moverse.

—¡Oye! ¡No me dejes aquí sola! ¡Te acabarás toda la comida y me dejaras sin nada!—espetó enojada. No podía creer que la dejara ahí ¿Por qué tuvo que torcerse el tobillo ese día?

—¿Qué es lo que dices mujer boba?—cuestionó acercándose con los pescados cocinados dentro de un recipiente que seguro había traído consigo—Será mejor que dejes los pies en el agua, hará que te duela menos y se reduzca la inflamación—Vegeta se sentó junto a ella y le aproximó el recipiente con su comida. Cuando la muchacha lo tomó, el caballero le entregó un tenedor y un cuchillo. Él tomó algunos con sus manos y comenzó a comer. Había traído los cubiertos para él, pero la princesa no comería con sus manos, era una princesa, no un guerrero.

Terminaron de comer sin dirigirse la palabra. El príncipe se lavó las manos en el río y recogió el recipiente y los cubiertos que le había dado a Bulma para enjuagarlos, al igual que sus manos, en el río. Fue a bucar su cuchillo y cortó una manga de su camisa con él. No lo nececitaba para dividir ese inútil pedazo de tela, pero sabía que más tarde haría frío y necesitaba cortar la prenda con prolijidad.

Bulma miraba cada movimiento de él con detalle, ¿Acaso estaba loco?¿Qué hacía cortanto su camisa? Observó que él se estaba acercando a ella con el pedazó de la camisa hecho una tira. Se sentó nuevamente junto a la chica. Tomó su pierna y la posó sobre su regazo. Esperó que la extremidad se secara y comenzó a envolverla en la tira de tela, no tan apretado para no cortarle la circulación. La chica lo dejó. Quizás él sabía lo que hacía. Pero igual le preguntaría para quitarse la duda de para qué servía la venda fabricada con su ropa.

—¿Qué hará la venda?

—Evitará la acumulación de fluídos en la zona dañada—explicó concentrado en atar la venda. Sacó la otra extremidad del agua y cargó a la chica hasta donde se encontraba su caballo y la montó sobre él.

El cielo estaba tomando un tinte más oscuro a las seis más o menos. Si se marchaban a esa hora, más tarde, el cielo se oscurecería por completo y no podrían ver bien a donde se dirigían.

—No esperas que nos vayamos ahora, ¿Verdad?—cuestionó viendo como él recogía todo lo que usaron y apagaba el fuego. Él se detuvo y la miró como si lo que ella planteaba no fuera obvio—¡No nos podemos ir ahora! Es cuestión de poco tiempo que el cielo se torne oscuro y no podamos ver nada.

—¿Y qué esperas?¿Buscar un refugio y quedarnos aquí toda la noche?—ironizó. Bulma asintió—No lo haré, no me quedaré aquí, con todos esos insectos irritantes, además va a hacer frío. No, no me quedaré—dijo cual niño chiquito.

—Nos perderíamos y tardaríamos más en llegar—aseguró la princesa, dejando pensativo al guerrero. "Unas horas con ella están bien, pero más tiempo escuchando su estúpida voz, ni soñando"

—Agh, si que eres complicada—musitó molesto el saiyajín. Terminó de juntar sus cosas y desató a Kinnot. Cargó el bolso en él y lo tomó de las riendas. La chica iba arriba del corcel y el caballero iba dirigiéndolos a algún refugio natural a pie. Conforme iban caminando, el cielo se ponía más y más oscuro.

Bulma iba buscando con la mirada algún lugar para pasar la noche. Nada, solo árboles, arbustos, flores y piedras. De repente divisó humo que quizas provenía de alguna chimenea.

—¡Mira Vegeta! ¡Por allá!—exclamó señalando con el dedo el humo negro que se veía no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

—Hazte a un lado—ordenó el príncipe para así poder montar a su caballo y llegar más rápido al lugar. Al llegar, se encontraron con una casa algo abandonada.

—¿Vivirá alguien aquí?—preguntó la muchacha.

—No sin antes haberse suicidado—ironizó el joven.

—Es esto o quedarnos en manos de la bella naturaleza que nos rodea—ironizó en el último pedacito de su oración también Bulma.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo bajándose del caballo para poder bajar a la chica y depositarla en algún lugar de esa casa. Allanaron la MUY humilde morada, oscura y despintada y él dejó a la bella ojiazul frente de la chimenea.

—Espérame aquí—ordenó mientras iba a amarrar el corcel en algún lugar y agarrar lo que necesitarían. Entró a la destrozada casa poco iluminada por el fuego del fogón. Se encontró con Bulma hecha una bolita y tiritando en el sucio piso—Iré a buscar más leña—avisó Vegeta. Él también tenía frío, pero no tanto. Se podría decir que sufría más el calor que el frío, pero no dejaría a la muchacha morir a causa de los cambios de temperatura que habían cercanos a la primavera. De día cálido, dando la ilusión de que el clima seguirá así hasta el anochecer, pero no, la temperatura desciende bastante, haciendo que varias personas tiendan a enfermarse en esa época del año. Cogió su espada, que estaba dentro del bolso y cortó varias ramas para avivar el fuego. Entró nuevamente al refugio encontrado y tiró las ramas al fuego con precaución. Comenzó a examinar el lugar en el que se habían metido. Fabricó una antorcha con un palo que había arriba de una mesa. Exploró cada habitación cautelosamente, fijándose que no viva nadie allí y buscando algo que les pudiera servir de abrigo.

Irrumpió en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un matrimonio. Había una cama de dos plazas, dos mesas de noche y un guardarropa de altura media. La cama estaba destendida de un solo lado, pero Vegeta no le dio importancia a eso, depositó la antorcha en un florero que había en una mesa de noche y agarró los acolchados que la cubrían. Por las dudas abrió el armario y buscó más acolchados. Los llevó todos a donde se encontraba Bulma, que seguía temblando.

—Aquí tienes—articuló mientras le lanzaba dos colchas. Fue a buscar las almohadas para poder dormir cómodamente. Las apoyó en el suelo de la sala de estar de esa casa y se recostó en el frío piso. Le pasó una a la muchacha. Bulma la tomó y se recostó, tratando de encontrar la posición más confortable para dormir.

Ambos comenzaron a meditar, como hacían todas las noches:

"Hoy la mujer no lloró ni nada por el estilo, solo se afligió por momentos, eso es bueno", se planteó Vegeta.

"Estuvo mal lo que hice con Vegeta la noche anterior, no debí hacerle eso. Hoy se comportó tan bien conmigo, casi me olvidé por completo del asunto de Yannick, ya no me interesa desde que él borró mi nombre de aquel árbol, ya no me siento atada de forma amorosa al hombre que amé con todas mis fuerzas. Este día me ayudó a despejarme, todo gracias a Vegeta. Debería disculparme con él", pensó la peli azul.

—Psst, Vegeta, ¿Estás despierto?—susurró contemplando al príncipe que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—No—contestó sarcásticamente, dándose vuelta—¿Qué quieres?

—Ah, emm, yo solo quería disculparme contigo sobre lo de anoche, me comporté como una idiota. Creo que el asunto de Yannick hizo que reaccionara de esa forma. Hoy fuiste tan amable, sí que sabes tratar a una dama, a tu manera, pero tratas—confesó la princesa. El joven se sonrojó al oír eso, pero agradeció el hecho de que la mujer no lo pudiera ver—¿Puedes perdonarme?—dijo sinceramente Bulma.

—Hmm—asintió Vegeta.

—Bien, seremos buenos amigos—se entusiasmó la de azul cabellera.

—No—negó seriamente el muchacho—Yo no tengo amigos.

—¿Por qué no? Es bueno tener amigos—aseguró la chica.

—No lo es para mí. El hecho de que te haya perdonado no significa que debamos ser amigos, tú solo eres una simple muchacha que me está alojando en su hogar—afirmó dándole un frío final a la conversación y se dió vuelta. Fue muy cruel con ella, ¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho que era una simple muchacha que solo le daba comida y un techo? Eso es muy desinteresado de parte de Bulma. Ella le abrió las puertas de su casa sin esperar nada a cambio, y el se lo agradece de esa forma tan desalmada.

En la cabeza de Bulma resonaban las palabras dichas por el saiyajín. "Tú solo eres una simple muchacha que me está alojando en su hogar" "El hecho de que te haya perdonado no significa que debamos ser amigos". Le daba bronca que después de todos los servicios que le brindó la tenga como una simple mujer. Tanta bronca le dio el cómo la trató, que estaba por estallar y sin darse cuenta, liberó ese sentimiento llorando.

Vegeta, que aún no se dormía, oyó la respiración agitada de la mujer y se alarmó. Volteó para encontrarse con el rostro poco alumbrado por las llamas de la chimenea de ella. Pudo ver la humedad de sus ojos cerrados, como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se encontraban con el piso. El joven no supo que hacer. Fue muy estúpido al comportarse así con la muchacha que en ese momento era un manojo de sentimientos: ira, bronca, tristeza, melancolía, entre muchos más.

No quería admitirlo, pero de alguna forma, disfrutó la compañía de Bulma ese día. No fue como otras veces que no tenía que nada que hacer además de relajarse. Esta vez tuvo que rescatar a la princesa varias veces, lo que activó algo que jamás había sentido. Quizás era un sentimiento protector, tenía la necesidad de protegerla. Surgió desde que sintió sus sollozos el día anterior. Después cuando pensó que se suicidaría, pero en su mente puso la excusa de que lo fusilarían por pensar que fue él quien la mató. Luego cuando cayó al río. No sabía cómo describirlo, era algo extraño.

Le afectaba verla llorar, fue él la causa de sus lágrimas. Había sido la causa de llantos de mucha gente inocente, ¿Por qué el verla a ella en la misma situación que cientos de personas más lo hacía sentirse algo miserable? Él era el príncipe saiyajín, no debía sentirse así, era un deshonor para su cultura, pero, ¿Qué hacer para que deje de llorar? No era un experto en eso ¿Qué tal un abrazo? Recuerda que cuando era un pequeño principito de dos años, su madre lo abrazaba cuando se lastimaba explorando el mundo que lo rodeaba y sus dolores desaparecían. Se tendría que rebajar a hacerlo, el gran príncipe saiyajín ¿Qué más da? Nadie lo está viendo, al menos alguien vivo ¿Quién sabe si su padre y toda su raza ven la situación desde el otro mundo? Agh, pensamientos ridículos.

Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos. La doncella abrió sus ojos y contempló los del soldado. No se hablaron. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>—¿De quién es este caballo?—interrogó una voz que quizás provenía de un hombre de anciana edad. Vegeta despertó inmediatamente y avisó a la mujer.<p>

—Mujer, oye, despierta—susurró mientras la sacudía. Bulma abrió lentamente sus ojos—Parece que la persona que vive aquí no optó por suicidarse.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong>_ Aquí termina el capítulo VII de "Orgullo de Príncipe". Vegeta comienza a sentir cosas extrañas, ¿Qué será? A la no tan inocente damisela, le llamaron la atención los abdominales de nuestro bello príncipe ¡Apareció el propietario de la deshecha casa! ¿Cómo actuarán Vegeta y Bulma? Eso lo veremos en el capítulo VIII de este fic que recién está comenzando. Respondo cualquier duda y acepto toda sugerencia. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)


End file.
